Punishment
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Stanley x Francis Stanley s'est encore fait punir à cause de Francis et il a décidé de se venger.


Titre : Punishment Auteure _(Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de féminin. Je m'en fout je le met qu'en même :p) _: Ruth Sadelle Alderson

Stanley attendait que Francis revienne de sa douche. "Il m'a puni", dit calmement Stanley, "et maintenant c'est à ton tour". Il saisit le poignet de Francis, ignorant le fait que ce dernier ne portait qu'une serviette et le tira le long des couloirs jusqu'à leur espace récemment trouvé, miracle d'intimité dans l'école militaire.

« Stanley », essaya de protester Francis.

«Calme toi, Francis.» Stanley lia rapidement et efficacement les mains de Francis à une poutre. « Tu as bien mérité cette punition et maintenant tu vas souffrir. » Stanley arracha la serviette des hanches de Francis. Francis frissonna en sentant la soudaine fraîcheur sur son corps. Stanley caressa doucement son flanc. « Je suis désolé. », dit-il doucement. « Si je pouvais amener un peu de chaleur ici, je le ferais. Mais je peux te réchauffer. » Stanley retira sa main et frappa Francis avant même qu'il n'est pris conscience de la perte de chaleur. Francis haletât sous le choc. Stanley tourna autour de Francis, laissant une de ses mains se promenait sur la peau de Francis, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

Stanley baissa une main vers la queue durcie de Francis, le faisant se cambrer et haleter, « S'il te plaît, Stanley. »

Stanley s'éloigna et atteignit un sac à ses pieds. « Tu auras ce que tu veux, mais pas tout de suite. Nous avons d'abord quelques choses à régler. Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » Stanley leva un objet pour le montrer à Francis.

« Un martinet », gémit-Francis.

« Exact. C'est un nouveau. Je l'ai acheté juste pour toi. Je pense que tu vas apprécier. » Stanley recula et commença à travailler. Il frappait aléatoirement, quelques coup durs et cuisants et d'autres si doux qu'il les sentait à peine. Il parlait aussi, une litanie continue de mots qui déferlait sur Francis, l'attachant à Stanley alors que la douleur le faisait voler. Francis se cambra et tira sur ses liens, s'offrant à certains coups sursautant à d'autres.

Il fallut un certain temps, mais finalement Francis sanglotait et suppliait. « S'il-te-plaît, Stanley. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. » Ce qui n'eut aucun effet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie : « S'il te plaît, Stanley. Je suis désolé Stanley, désolé, désolé, je t'aime, s'il-te -plaît », et que Stanley décide qu'il en avait assez.

Stanley laissa tomber le martinet et attrapa le lubrifiant qu'il avait posait près de lui sur le sol. Il mis un peu de lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts, les enfonça dans Francis et fis quelques vas et viens. Il en mis plus sur sa queue et sans rien de plus que cette préparation sommaire il entra rapidement dans Francis. Ce dernier de cambra loin la chaleur du corps de Stanley. Mais Stanley ne le laissa pas s'en tirer, il passa un bras autour de sa poitrine de Francis le ramenant contre lui. Stanley tordit un téton Francis et caressa son érection au rythme de ses coups de reins. Après seulement quelques vas et viens brutaux, Stanley vint, resserrant sa prise sur la queue de Francis. La pression fut suffisant pour que Francis vienne aussi.

Dès que Francis eut jouit, Stanley défit rapidement ses poignets et ils laissèrent doucement tomber au sol. Stanley caressa doucement la peau de Francis, en murmurant doucement jusqu'à ce que Francis puisse de nouveau parler.

« Merci », dit Francis endormi. « Tu es bon. »

« Je sais », dit Stanley. « C'est pour ça que tu me gardes. ». Il embrassa Francis. « Viens. C'est bientôt l'extinction des feux bientôt et nous n'avons pas besoins de plus d'ennuis. »

Francis prudent accepta l'aide de Stanley pour enfiler un pyjama en coton doux qu'il avait prit depuis longtemps dans les tiroirs de Stanley. Francis attendit tranquillement que Stanley ramasse les choses qu'il avait apportées et se rhabille.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers les couloirs, en attirant plus d'un regard curieux. Ils furent de retour dans leur chambre juste à temps pour se glisser dans leurs lits et éteindre la lumière.

« Stanley ? » hasarda Francis une fois qu'ils eurent passer le contrôle de la lumière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? » demanda Francis, d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Stanley ouvrit les bras, laissant Francis se glisser dans son lit. « Allez, dors. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Francis acqiesça tranquillement, laissant la sensation apaisante des mains de Stanley caressant ses cheveux l 'entraîner au pays des songes.


End file.
